Sleepless
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Takes place a week after 'Faker'. Sonette hasn't a good night sleep since that fake Sonic attacked her. Will she open up and gets the help she needs or will she keeps it to herself and keep having sleepless nights.


Sonette the Hedgehog wakes up panting and tangled in her sheets. She looks around to see she was in her room at Amy's place. Sonette sighs. Another nightmare. Sonette looks at the time to see it was 4:23am. She gets up and went for a shower. Ever since Eggman sent that fake Sonic who torture her, she hasn't had a good night sleep. Flashes of what happened haunts her. She hasn't told anyone, she sees no point. She is the only one who can deal with this. She gets up and got dress, then heads down for breakfast. She hasn't talked to Sonic much since this incident and she hasn't walked into his place. Teagan went to clean up the mess with Sonic. She hasn't found the courage to go there. Sonette sighs, after breakfast, she grabbed a jacket and slowly heads to Crystal to get her bandages change. She only has been out of hospital for a couple of days, but promised Crystal she will drop by in the morning. Once at Crystal's place, Sonette saw lights on so she knocks on the door. The door opens and Sonette smiles at Crystal the Rabbit.

"Come on in." Crystal said waling back and Sonette walks in. Then Oscar the Chao flies over. "How are you feeling today?" Crystal asks as she closes the door and they walk into the lounge room.

"I don't know." Sonette replies as she sits on the coffee table. Crystal sighs as she got things ready. She then walks off as her phone rang. Sonette looks at Oscar who sits on her lap. "What is it Oscar?" Sonette asks.

"Chao." Oscar said and Sonette sighs as Crystal and Sonic the Hedgehog walks in.

"Hey sis, how have you been" Sonic asks.

"Ok I guess." Sonette replies.

"Can you take your shirt off so we can change those bandages?" Crystal asks. Sonette nods as she takes her shirt off and Sonic sighs. "How well are you sleeping?" Crystal asks.

"Um…" Sonette said and sighs.

"Not well." Sonic said and Sonette nods.

"You need to talk to us Sonette." Crystal tells her. "You don't have to go through this alone."

"I'm fine." Sonette said and Sonic sighs.

"No, you are not." Sonic tells her.

"I don't want to talk about it." Sonette tells him and Sonic sighs. Crystal looks at Sonic who nods and leans against the door frame.

"Let's get this done." Crystal said and Sonette nods. Once Crystal finish, Sonette puts her shirt on as Crystal packs up. Sonette then gets up and goes to walk out, but Sonic grabs her and pulls her back.

"Sonic." Sonette whines.

"No, we need to talk Sonette." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs. "Please Sonette, let me help you." Sonic pleads.

"You can't help me." Sonette whispers as she looks at Sonic with tears in her eyes. "No one can." Sonette adds softly.

"I can if you let me." Sonic tells her.

"How? There is nothing you can do." Sonette said.

"I can do more than you think." Sonic said.

"No you can't." Sonette said breaking free and runs off. She heads to Vanilla's to check on Lilith. When she made it there, she knock on the door and waits. When the door opens, Sonette saw Vanilla the Rabbit who smiles.

"Sonette, come in dear." Vanilla said walking back and Sonette walks in. "We are just having breakfast." Vanilla then said closing the door and they walk into the dining room to see Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao and Lilith the Hedgehog at the table.

"Mummy!" Lilith shouts as she got up and runs over to Sonette who picks her up, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Sonette asks.

"I'm fine." Lilith replies and Sonette sits her down. "Come on mummy." Lilith said taking her hand and drags her over. Sonette sits down, then lifts Lilith onto her lap as Vanilla sits down.

"How are you feeling?" Vanilla asks worry.

"Tired." Sonette replies.

"Still not sleeping." Vanilla said and Sonette sighs.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers.

"Sonette, when was the last time you had a good night sleep?" Vanilla asks. "And don't lie to me."

"Before that fake Sonic attacked me." Sonette replies.

"So a little over a week." Vanilla said and Sonette nods. Vanilla sighs.

"Just, I don't want to talk about it." Sonette tells Vanilla who nods, not wanting to push her. After breakfast, Sonette was getting ready to go when Amy Rose walks in.

"Hey Sonette." Amy said, grabbing Sonette's hands.

"Hey Amy, is everything ok?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I'm worried about you." Amy replies and Sonette pulls her hands free.

"I'm fine." Sonette tells her, then walks out. Sonette made her way to the park. She was then grabbed so she turns around to see Sonic. "Let me go." Sonette tells him.

"No." Sonic said. "You can't keep this bottled inside." Sonic tells her and Sonette sighs. "Sonette, I know you have been avoiding me." Sonic said.

"Why me?" Sonette asks with tears in her eyes. Sonic pulls her into a hug and Sonette breaks down in tears.

"Shh, it's ok." Sonic whispers.

"It can't sleep, it is always there." Sonette cries.

"You need to face this." Sonic said.

"I can't" Sonette cries.

"You can." Sonic whispers.

"I don't want to." Sonette said.

"You know what you have to do." Sonic said and Sonette sighs, she needed to go back to the apartment.

"I don't think I can go back there Sonic." Sonette said.

"I believe you can." Sonic whispers. "Come on." Sonic then said and the pair heads off. Sonic was right, she needs to move on. They made it to his apartment and Sonic sighs as he opens the door. Sonette slowly walks in and takes a deep breath as she remembers everything. She walks to the spot where Amy and the others found her and where she believe she was going to die. "Sonette." Sonic said.

"This is where Amy found me, slowly bleeding to death." Sonette whispers and Sonic sighs. "I thought I was going to die."

"I know." Sonic whispers and Sonette looks at the hallway, then slowly walks down. "We couldn't get the blood out of the carpet." Sonic said, seeing the slight blood stain.

"It threw me out and Amy knocked. I wanted to call for help, but, it wouldn't let me." Sonette said. Sonette then walks up to the bathroom door and sighs as she grabs the handle.

"Sonette." Sonic said, walking over. Sonette opens the bathroom and the pair walks in.

"This, this is where most of it happened." Sonette whispers.

"What did it want?" Sonic asks.

"The Chaos Emeralds, I didn't know where they were." Sonette replies and Sonic sighs. Sonette then saw two plastic cups and sighs.

"I replaced them with plastic for you." Sonic said. Sonette turns around and gives Sonic a hug, burying her face in his shoulder.

"It's not fair." Sonette cries.

"I know." Sonic said, then starts humming. Sonette closes her eyes and Sonic wraps his arms around her. "I'm so proud of you." Sonic whispers and Sonette smiles. "We'll get through this together." Sonic said.

"I know." Sonette whispers. Sonette walks back and rubs her eyes.

"Do you want a coffee?" Sonic asks.

"Please." Sonette whispers and Sonic nods. They walk out into the kitchen and Sonic puts the kettle on. Sonette sighs as she leans against the bench.

"What is it?" Sonic asks, walking over.

"Why did Eggman do it?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know." Sonic replies. "He will pay."

"I know." Sonette said as she sits on the bench.

"Look, I don't think the fake Sonic was meant to hurt you." Sonic said, walking over to her. "Or yell at Tails." Sonic adds and Sonette sighs.

"It wasn't ready." Sonette whispers. Sonette then gives Sonic a hug, resting her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. Sonic sighs. "I'm sorry." Sonette whispers.

"For what?" Sonic asks.

"Everything." Sonette whispers. Sonic looks at her and sighs, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**So that's it, a very small 1shot – poor Sonette, at least Sonic is there for her…anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye**


End file.
